Pirates of the Carribben: Long way home
by bankerrtx01
Summary: The Golden age of Piricy is taking it's fleeting last breaths as those who work for it try to preserve it, however no hope is in site for any pirates, there only fleeting hope in one Captain Jack sparrow as a unifier to take the war to the invading British, rated M for a more realistic approach


Pirates of the carrbiben, long way home.

Unknown Island somewhere,

On a dock a man looks out through his telescope and see's a ship, which crisp white sails and. The Flying Dutchmen, he lowered his scope and growled "pirates." He said

At sea

Will Turner at the helm of the Flying Dutchmen looked across to see the island. And dock. " Port looks empty will you sure this is safe?" Will's first mate and actually wife, Elizabeth turner asked, "We'll be fine Elizabeth, just going to see a friend." He said as the ship came to port, suddenly the crew lunged forward as the ship made a crunch as the bow of the ship chipped on some rocks, "whoops!" Will said as Elizabeth glared at him. "father?" A voice said as Will turned to see his son Henry Turner and his Girlfriend Carina Smyth Barbossa came out of there quarters. " sorry, just a bit rocky." Will said trying to Matain some dignity. "Is that why half the cargo is now underwater?" Henry asked as he looked below deck to see 7 wodden crates floating, "No!" Will said, he looked up too see Elizabeth catching his eye. "It's...its not, it's just..." Will decided he should go back to sailing his ship. As he turned it around unfortunately he hit another sharp rock in the cove, nearly knocking Henry and Carina over. "FATHER!?" Will said. "DONT WORRY SON I MENT TO DO THAT!" Captain Turner Said, Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took the wheel. "Let me try." She said as she threw it left, and the ship again lurched "Mom!" Henrey said as Captain turner retook the wheel.

( back on land)

A second guy watched though a telescope as the Flying Dutchmen tried to reach the port, "looks like there stuck inside the Sharp rock Ally." He said as he fell into his char and took a swing of rum, "think we should help them?" The first guy asked butnthe second guy waved it off, "nah enjoy the show." He said as he passed the bottle,

[The Flying Dutchmen]

"WILL ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Elizabeth shouted. "it wasn't my fault!?" Will fired back. "Of course it's your fault WERE SINKING BECAUSE OF YOU!" Elizabeth said. "We're not sinking we're just...taking in more water than we can part with." Captain turner said, " yea and you know what's that's called? SINKING!" Elizabeth said. As the addresses the crew, "ALL HANDS THE CAPTAIN HAS CALLED TO ORDER, GET OFF THE SHIP HEAD FOR PORT FOR EXTENDED LEAVE!" Elizabeth said the crew cheered as they lowered the life boats and rowed to the port, "Well." Carina said, "welcome to the Dutchmen." Henry said

[ on the port]

The two men were laughing one holding the bottle of rum the other the telescope. Behind them a pair of black leather waterlogged boots stomped across the desk off balance, and stopped behind the two, the two turned and stood up, "Um Jack!" One said as the man known as Jack had long Grey hair with beads in it under a red bandanna, and a thick mustache. The first guy held out the bottle as Jack eyes him and lifted it up to his eyes to look throught it. Noticing it didn't work he pulled it away from his eye and noticed it was a telescope, he looked the other eyes to judge the reaction of the two as he took a chug before handing it back as he grabbed the other item and held it up to his mouth, as Jack relized there wasn't any rum coming out he looked to see a telescope and not a bottle he move it to his eye,

He looked to see The Dutchmen in trouble and he looked to see, Elizabeth and Will trying to save there boat, Jack lowered the telescope and made a disgusted sound before he walked away, the two men eyed him as he walked off.

Later the Flying Dutchmen sank as Elizabeth rowed the family to shore, " cursing out Will as a stumped ass for not looking where he was going, as Will and Henry sat in silence, With Carina.

The group of four got to shore and headed to the tavern, where they saw most of there crew hanging out, "well I think we will be here for a while." Will said, Elizabeth eyes her husband as She walked to the Bar, "I'd like to have a round of four please." She said as she put four coins on the table. The tender took them and handed out four mugs,

Later they were laughing there asses off, "and he...he was like 'well I don't know do something?' Elizabeth said imitating Jack sparrow, causing the others to laugh, "oh..."Elizabeth sighted "but if it's anything I miss it's a dear friend." She said as Will smacks the table and raises his cup, "to jack." He said ""to jack."" Henrey and Carina said as they all clinksd mugs, "you know you should never toast to someone who doesn't know there toasting to." A voice said, as Elizabeth turned,

Elizabeth eyes him, " where the bloody hell have you been!?" She asked as she stood up and walked over to Jack he extended his arms, " hello I'm-." He was cut off as Elizabeth slapped him. "A rat bastard filthy pirate yes you are!" She said as Jack touched his cheek, "is there anything else you want to give, me?" He aslee dignified. "Well now that you mention it Captain jack Sparrow Yes in fact there is!" Elizabeth said as she went to slap him on the other cheek but Jack with extreme Pirsion grabbed the hand, and leaned into Elizabeth and looked at her with extrem tiredness and pain. "just...jack now," he saod as he walked over to the table, and sat down, pulling out a chair from another table as one man was about to sit he was going to argue until he relized it was Jack and shut his mouth and chose to sit in another chair,

"What happened to you?" Will asked, as Jack looked to will, "you gotten older." Jack said, " So have you...by about 30 years," Will said. "I feel it...old and raggedy." He said as he reached up to chug a mug down and grabbed the wrist with this free hand to shop the shaking, "why are you here?" Jack asked,

"Looking for you." Elizabeth said, "why should you want me? I don't owe you anything, I'm not in it for trouble." Jack said, "we want the ship." Henry said. Jack froze and looked at henrey. "Well you can't have it." Jack said "because it's gone?" Stolen?" Carina asked. "The first question is? Why do you want it?" Jack asked, "we need a ship. A better ship a well know ship." Will said, "the British empire is cracking down on piracy more than ever. Several fleets had engaged in the Caribbean the piracy is on the ropes Blackbeard is dead!" Elizabeth said, Jack sputtered and ordered another drink.

Will leaned across the table. "Jack...where is the Black Pear?" Will asked suddenly it was all quite in the tavern, as Jack was in mid sip, " why you still don't know how to be subtle." He muttered, as he put the mug down, "you want to know what happens to the Pear? Fine! But after that I don't want any questions! No rumbity skipity blath! I'm done with that!" He said.

"but anyways...here is the final voyage of the Black Pear." Jack said as he took a sip.

[ flashback]

Captain Jack Sparrow walked across the deck of his ship, as the crew did there jobs, Jack stood infront of the wheel and turned it out to sea, "mr Gibbs?" Jack asked, " yes Jack?" Gibbs asked, "I...have absolutely no idea where we are going. But I beleave...that is a manowar ahead of us." Jack said as the crew looked to see the Ship dwarfing them. " FULL SAIL PREPARE FOR COMBAT!" Jack yelled. " Captain your not actually planning on actually fighting?" Gibbs asked "for the first time no, we're just doing a running pass to make sure they can run about." Jack said as he pushed the Pear forward, the manowar however stayed with them. Prepare to fire port side cannons," the Spanish captain said,

As the gun were loaded, and side ports were opened, " FIRE!" Jack yelled! As the cannons fired off, as Gibbs looked horrified, " barely a scratch." He saod as Jack looked over, the Spanish captain looked over. "Fire." He said, as the cannon rips opened the side of the Pear, causing massive hull breaches, sending Captian Jack to the ground as the wheel spun over and over again as the Pear crashed into the front end of the manowar, Jack got up and dusted himself off, "well then!" He said when suddenly the planks under him sent him flying into the air, and landing in a lifeboat, he sat up and tried to climb on board to command his crew into battle but the rope snapped making Jack fall off into the water, as As the boat was carried away by a tide he tried to get back up rowing as fast as he could when another volley of cannon fire blasted the ship and lighting off the black powder under neath making the ship split in two,

Jack watch horrified, as his ship the Black Pear, sank, as he was powerless to do anything. Jack sighed as he proped up the Mini sail as this was a one person. Boat and sailed off. To who knew where, the last survivor.

( end flashback)

And that was how the Black Pear fell, the fastest ship in the sea...fastest to sink too." He said, "hogwash!" A women said, as everyone turned, " your no captain you came here weak and feeble with your ship crack in half throught Sharp Rock ally just like the rest of them!" She yelled. As a man grabbed her "granny granny perhaps you should sit down." He said. "Get off of me!" She said as he pointed to Jack. "If it was up to me. piracy would be done and over with, your only starting up trouble, Jack stood up apposing as alwasy looking down at the women who looked up. Regretting her words. Jack bowed. "I'm glad we see eye to eye." He said, as he walked away. As he walked away a man stepped in wearing a British uniform " JACK SPARROW!" He said "okay really do we have to do this know?" He asked. As the man walked closer no one else followed. "Your the last one here?" Jack asked, "You sank my ship damnit!" He cursed. "Oh now fitting." Jack said as he drew his gun and fired, the man fell down dead as Jack picked him clean, and walked off.

Will was shocked, "That's why you never mess with Jack." The tender said, as Jack popped in, and flicked a gold coin at him, "tata." He said as he walked off,

(Eoc) that's it, review if you want me to countune. I'm just had to get this out I watched PoC deadmen tell no tales and well this is after that, so yea, enjoy, keep reading-Bankerrtx01


End file.
